


Your dreams are mine Uncle....

by orphan_account



Series: Dear Uncle [10]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Choking, Cock Sucking, Double Penetration, M/M, Massage, Oil, Perverted, Rape, Sex, Sleep, Toys, cum, dream - Freeform, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili tries to give his uncle erotic dreams in his sleep.  Dwalin helps.  Thorin has a dream about Azog.</p><p>Chapter 1 - Fili x Thorin<br/>Chapter 2 - DwalinxFilixThorin, Azog x Thorin<br/>Chapter 3 - DwalinxFilixThorin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep - *New version* - Fili x Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fili can't sleep and gets a dirty idea about his uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NEW VERSION*
> 
> I changed the opening cause i hated the old one. You can find the old opening in the last chapter if you liked it better.

Fili finally returned home, free of the old lech at last. Even until the end that old dwarf had not let him cum. The pressure hurting his cock as he marched to his room. He flung the door open and almost ran to the bed where his brother lay fast asleep, stripping himself along the way. Fili jumped on his brother stirring him from his sleep. Kili gasped at the sudden pounce and blinked lazily at his brother. A long groan left his lips as he closed his eyes. Fili attacked his brothers neck with quick nibbles.

"brother..." Kili grunted as mewned under his older brother.  
"Are you free?..." He whispered, his voice dry and quiet.

Fili eyed his tired brother carefully, his lust wanting to pound into the dark haired dwarf below him.

"Aye...what's wrong Kili? Is something the matter?" Fili leaned in and noticed gems stuck to his brother's hair, and a dried white substance coating his brother's hair. He took a deep breath and growled.

"You reak brother...what have you been up to..." Fili thrust his hips into his brothers arse, making Kili whimper.

"Fili...Dwalin..." Kili winced from his hole. Dwalin gave it a good thumping that day. Fili hissed prodding his tip at his brothers hole, desperately wanting to plunge into him. Kili whimpered a grunt.  
  
"Not tonight brother..." Kili murmered through lazy blinks, trying to look up to his brother. He was completely worn out from Dwalin.  
  
Fili nodded not wanting to accidentally hurt his brother. He leaned over and kisses his brothers neck tenderly. Kili was too tired to give a full moan and just let air escape from his lungs. A sharp breath left his body as he felt his brother grab his cock and rub his tip.  
  
"Are you sore here brother?" Kili weakly shook his head.  
  
Fili pressed his body against his brother and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Rest brother..."  
  
Fili kissed his brothers ear and crawled down Kili's body to his half hardened cock. Fili licked it slowly, sliding his tongue over his brothers veins. It twitched slightly towards him. Kili's breaths got longer, sleep slowly overtaking him. His cock stiffened a little more as his brothers mouth engulfed it. Fili sucked on his brothers cock trying to get him harder. But the weakened body below him struggled to maintain its stiffness.  
  
Fili took to his knees and positioned his brothers cock at his hole. Needing no preparation from the day behind him. Kili's cock was still soft, his tip squishing as Fili's tried to push it inside him. Fili moaned and smiled to himself when he got his brothers cock inside him. Slowly he rocked his hips against his brothers'.  
  
Kili's long breaths slowly drifted into silent ones as he fell asleep under his brother. His cock softening inside Fili's hole. Fili only too noticed when the cock became so soft as it slid out of him. Fili whined and laid beside his brother watching him sleep. Fili covered them both and attempted to sleep.  
  
  
Hours later of tossing and turning.  
  
  
Fili's body still ached wanting relief. He moved to his brothers side, pouting, slipping a finger inside himself and rubbing his cock as he watched his brother sleep.

He imagined filling his brothers' jeweled hair with his own sticky white cum, but it wasn’t good enough. Fili finally gave up and slid off the bed silently, tossing a wool cloak around his body. Fili slipped out of their room and into the dark corridors. He paced through them trying to shake off his lust, sometimes repeating the same hall. The halls looked the same everywhere he went with minor differences. He felt a little lost when he finally stopped to look around. There was a painting on the far wall. Glancing closer he noticed it was of the great dwarf lord Thror. Moments passed before Fili finally got an idea that would settle his craving. Biting his lustful lips he trotted off to the kitchen, never noticing a dark shadow following at a distance.

Fili filled a jar of oil, obviously for his dirty deed, and tipped off on his toes trying to be sneaky, but too excited to really be quiet. He approached his uncle’s door and listened for a movement. When he heard nothing he gently pushed the doors as slow as possible. They still made an annoying creak but he was able to poke his eye through the crack. The room was dark but the fire still lit, burning the last log. A lump on the bed under thick blankets made him bite his lips hungrily. He watched a little longer waiting for any sign of lively movements. A hallowed breath reached his ears. It was the sound of a dwarf who had been drinking, his body completely relaxed that lung’s sounds escaped unfiltered.

Fili pushed the wretched, noisy door open enough for him to slide in without opening it further. His step at a sprint before he realized jumping on the bed would be very bad. He bent down beside his uncles bed and watched the mildly snoring dwarf. With a most playful of grins he stroked his uncle lips with his finger. Bringing it back to his own lips for a taste. He giggled like a child, the opportunity too much for him to remain composed. He placed the bottle quietly on the floor and stood above his uncle, reaching for the blankets. His eyes cautiously watching his uncles face for any disturbances.

Slowly the sheets slipped and slid across his uncles firm body. He licked and bit his lips again when he noticed his uncle was fully exposed beneath the sheets. Making the rest a lot easier on him. His uncle, laid on his side, arms crossed gently beside his head, resting on the pillow. Fili’s fingers couldn't resist sliding and curving around his uncles toned shoulders, down to his forearms. Gently lifting his uncles with with a feather touch. His uncle would have crushed him for having to muster the grace of an elf to keep him from stirring. His palm rested against his uncle’s shoulder, gently guiding him to rest on his back. Fili placed his uncle’s arm slowly on the other side of the bed. The patience he required to pull this feet was teasing his groin to no end. But, the reward of his mission was far too great to risk.

His uncle had been punishing him relentlessly since his failed yet not-so-failed assault on his uncles arse. He knew deep down his uncle really didn’t care for lessons, just for his nephew to squirm infront of him. Bastard…. Fili would have his goal. He would have his uncle come begging for his nephews cocks to pound into him once again. Two…that’s right, Kili was fast asleep. He sighed but snickered at his brother missing out on such an opportune chance. If he left to wake his brother now, he might not return with a sleeping body before him.

Fili moved to his uncle’s legs next, same as his arms were. His fingers walking their way to the space between his uncles knees, pushing one up carefully. Fili had to move his own body out of the way to make room.

Now he has him, his uncle fully exposed with every tempting feature in his sight. Cept one that was hidden between his uncles cheeks… Fili couldn’t help but lean down and lick his uncles soft cock. The taste filled his brain with ecstasy, his groin throbbing at him now. A lighter breath escaped his uncle’s lips. Fili whipped his head as he feared his failed his mission. His uncles face gave a way to the tiniest movement, so subtle it would have never been seen by a less trained eye. His brow’s tilted ever so slight and eyes stretched up lightly. His uncle could feel the sensation in his dreaming state.

Fili’s curiosity grew. He pondered if he would be able to delve into his uncles dreams, filling them with lustful hunger. He grinned again and held his uncle’s cock away from his face, licking from the base up to the tip. It tensed and twitched under his wet tongue. A few more licks and his uncle cock stood firm on its own accord. Fili trailed his tongue up his uncle’s firm stomach and teased his uncle’s nipples. More light breaths left his uncle. He could feel the lungs release the air below him. The nipples slightly escaping his tongue for a moment before returning. Fili continued his way up to his uncles neck and sucked gentle at first. When his uncle still had not stirred he gave him a deep red mark that would last for days. It would almost turn to a purplish tone at the pressure Fili dealt to his uncle’s skin.

Fili pushed himself up to glance down. Scanning over his uncles face, his new mark, and back to his face. Fili’s hips gentle rubbed his cock against his uncles’. Grunting as his cock tensed against the larger cock below him. His uncle wasn’t that much larger… Nothing compared to that brute that pounded his ass the week before…. Fili grunted remembering the brute and shook his head back to his sleeping uncle.

Slowly he lifted himself off the bed and grabbed the jar. He moved back to the bed and dipped his whole hand in the jar. He shoved the jar between the two pillows, praying it wouldn’t spill, and rubbed his hands together. He brought his warmed, slick, hands on his uncle’s sides and pushed his thumbs across the muscles. Moving back and forth, reaching higher with every stroke. Fingers pinching skin together when they reached his uncles nipples. His hands slid across his uncles neck, rubbing every muscle to an even more relaxed state.

He finished massaging his uncles upper body at his arms. Fili turned and grabbed his uncles thighs, putting more pressure on them. They were more tense than the rest of his body. It took constant strokes to finally relax them. Even if his uncle were to wake now, his body wouldn’t be able to respond.

Fili lent back over his uncle, his tongue reaching out into the opened mouth. It was a nice feeling, not having the stubborn dwarf fight back, limiting his searching tongue. He gave his uncle a gentle kiss, dipping his fingers for more oil. His uncle’s body was completely slicked with oil, Fili might slip off if he wasn’t careful. He moved back and lifted one of his uncles knees carefully. The hidden delight finally showing itself.

Fili’s fingers slipped around his uncle’s entrance and prodded him teasingly. His actions rewarded with more breaths. His finger slipped inside, a quick push of air from his uncle’s chest encouraged him further. Carefully, he slid his finger out slowly. The action seemed more effective than a quick thrust. His uncles breaths got longer and deeper. Sliding another finger in earned him a almost completed gasp. It had been a little too quick as his uncles body begun to stir. Fili lightly placed his palm on his uncles thigh, massaging it deeply. The motion sending his uncle’s body back into a relaxed state.

He kept stroking his uncles thigh as he slipped another finger inside, spreading them apart. Every time his uncle’s body tensed, his strokes became longer and stronger till the muscles returned to his favor. He would have taken his uncle after 3 fingers but felt the friction might wake him. A 4th was slipped in, each finger moving in and out, each with a different rhythm. His uncles cock twitched at him. He smirked back down to it, almost whispering he would give it attention soon.

Finally his uncle was wide enough. He pulled his fingers out slowly and pulled his uncles other knee up like the first. Positioning his hungry cock at his uncle hole. He leaned his weight over his uncle, sliding himself in. But it was so slicked with oil that Fili lost his balance and fell forward, catching himself at the last moment by his elbows in the most awkward position around his uncles knees. His knees inches away from crashing onto his chest. Fili grunted and struggled at his position. Trying to muster ever muscle in his body to pull him back up carefully.

As his face inched away from his uncle’s chest, a hand grasped his mouth tightly and another pulled his ribcage back off of his uncle. When his uncle’s legs were rested safely, and his cock out of his uncle’s hole, the man behind him growled fiercely into his ear. The voice’s attempt at a whisper defeated by the stern bellow.

”Aye thought I told ye rat last time… If ye don’t invite me, Aye’ll invite meself…”


	2. what are you dreaming? - DwalinxFilixThorin, AzogxThorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Fili continue to torment Thorin's body in his sleep, his dreams turn from sour to....blissful...

Teeth pierced the flesh at his shoulder. His scream muffled by his own tongue and the giant bear grip around his mouth. He could feel the heated liquid escape the wound, trickling down his flesh. Not much, as it didn't travel too far. Fili let out a frustrated grunt as he knew who it was behind him. Tilting his head back he shot Dwalin a death glare.

Dwalin grunted and shoved the boys body forward. Quickly diving his hands into the bed beside his uncles waist. 

”Oy! what are ye doin!” Fili muttered a whispered yell. 

There was no time for questions as Dwalin firmly yanked on Fili’s hips and shoved his hard cock at Fili’s mischievous hole. 

”Not this again!” Fili growled at the older dwarf. He quickly grabbed the jar of oil and held it behind him.

”Least use it this time.” Dwalin huffed and chuckled quietly, giving Fili one last dry thrust. He dipped his fingers in the jar and coated his large cock. Fili put the jar back and bit his lip, awaiting the next pound to his unprepared hole. Dwalin restrained himself…sort of…and pushed slowly into Fili’s tight hole. A grunt left his lips.

”Aaahh…Laddy your tighter than last time. I’d a thought ye’d be loosened from that old cock that been feedin ye the past week.” Fili made a motion to howl something back but Dwalin dove his cock inside once he made it half way. Fili tried to stiffen his body and prevent the thrusting brute behind him from waking his uncle. 

”Oy! you’ll wake him!” Fili knew Dwalin wasn’t trying to ruin both of their chances. He knew that the brute just couldn't help but slam into his blonde arse with any chance he got. 

”Ay… that’d be a waste…” Dwalin took in the thought as he changed his attack to thrusting Fili’s body against his own, absorbing their motion. 

Fili gaped and stifled his gasps with every jolt backward. Blasted dwarf.

Dwalin sighed heavily and pulled out, taking full control of both their bodies. His cock slid against the younger dwarf’s and his hand grasped them both. Fili flinched at the strong grip as he felt himself guided to his uncle. His thoughts whipped him back to Dwalin.

”oy! if you do that he wake!” Dwalin ignored the rambling blonde infront of him. He held their cocks steady together, pushing them into his king’s slicked hole. It opened up for them easily at first then struggled as the added girth burned through his king’s flesh. Fili watched fearfully at his uncles expression. He could see the brows furrow and wince at the pain. Fili grabbed his uncles side carefully, gripping at his muscles, rubbing them firmly taking the overwhelming feeling away slightly. He kept his uncle from waking as Dwalin filled his kings hole completely with their cocks together. Dwalin’s relieved grunt shivered up Fili’s spine. 

”ahh…I’ve missed this…” Fili couldn’t help but agree as his cock was pressed against the two warmths surrounding his cock. He twitched inside his uncle and began humping carefully. Dwalin held his hips more relaxed and thrust a bit harder than Fili. Fili’s mind eased in an out from the tingling sensation flooding his body. His eyes caught his uncles face once in awhile. His mouth opening wider, his tongue sleepily trying to reach out. Quickened breaths pushing out his lungs. Fili could tell they had filled his dreams with erotic thoughts.

…………..  
Inside Thorin’s dream.

The battle raged on between the two armies. The orcs quickly diminishing the dwarven ranks. He stood in a ring of orcs, back against his Grandfathers. They fought back valiantly, but were thrown across the land as a giant club hit them. Scrambling to his feet, grabbing his sword, he searched for his grandfather. In the distance a giant white orc closed in on the dwarf lord Thror. The giant club crushing through his bones with one last deadly swing. 

Thorin screamed and ran towards his Grandfather, slashing through the hoards of orcs that stood in his way. Loosing sight of his grandfather for moments at a time. The moment he reached nearer he saw the pale orcs back facing him. The orc stood, clutching something in his hand and looked back at Thorin. The orc tossed his grandfathers head towards him, rolling down the hillside. Thorin screamed and cried out, lunging at the pale orc. The orc took his stance and swung his heavy club against the tiny beast infront of him. Thorin flew back, rolling down a hill and laid on his back. His mind muddled for the moment, his vision burring the scene around him. 

His lungs gasped for air as his mind slowly recovered from the shock. His body wouldn’t move, it refused to move. The pale orc stalked over him, shadowing his giant form over the tiny dwarf below. Thorin grunted, shutting his eyes, attempting to force his body to move. It was no use, his body had betrayed him. His eye jarred open as he felt his breaches being ripped off. He gulped as his lower half lay bare infront of the squatting orc. The orc looked at him, tilting his head callously, looking over his body. The orcs mouth opened and a hissing growl rained down over the dwarf prince. 

Thorin’s lips trembled as he whimpered the orcs name. “Azog…the defiler…” He took in panicked breaths as Azog fell sternly to his knees beside Thorin’s waist, his legs crushing Thorin’s thighs. Another groan left the orc’s mouth. His hand slowly grasped Thorin shirt. Thorin choked on his own tongue receding down his throat. Azog's emotionless eyes blinked at him. It was like a wild feline…curious…powerful …and unpredictable… Azog expressionless face stared at Thorin’s longer. In one sharp moment the orc screamed, his face tensed beyond reason into a hideous state. His hand ripped the dwarf’s shirt clean off. The sting of ripping strands cutting the dwarfs skin.

Thorin gasped, his body quaking uncontrollably. The pale orc stroked his head gently...

”Nuzdigid?” His voice deep yet calm, almost like a whisper. Azog leaned in closer to the dwarf. His head tilting to the other side. Unwavering eyes watching Thorin’s quivering pupils. Azog face was an inch away from the dwarf prince.

”Nuzdi gast….” Azogs words rattled over Thorin teeth as his mouth was pried open by a powerful tongue, thrusting down his throat. Thorin choked at the huge thing inside him. The giant orc ate his way deeper into the small dwarfs body. Thorin cried out for air, the monstrous tongue blocking his air passage. Azog leaned back grunting deeply as he rutted his giant hips into the dwarf’s body. The gesture made Thorin’s body shiver violently. The dwarf prince gritted his teeth trying to settle his nerves but the overwhelming fear inside his mind grew greater. Azog tore off his small garment and shoved his massive cock against the young prince. The pale orc grunting between deep pants. 

Thorin's cock betrayed him and grew hard at the heavy pressure thrusting against it. His knees were tossed towards his shoulders and the Orc jolted the dwarf’s hip into the air. Thorin flinched at the sight of the orcs cock lowering near him. He almost felt relief when he saw Azog sit on back on the orcs feet, the giant cock farther from his tiny hole. His fear creeped back as he watched the Orc’s head tilt in curiosity at his little hole. Azog groaned out again, his mouth widening, revealing his sharp teeth. Thorin winced at the thought of it piercing him. 

Thorin’s mind exploded as the monstrous tongue reentered his body, this time forcing itself deep in his rear hole. The feeling undeniably pleasurable. The heat and wet tongue lashed around inside him. His mind tossed his thoughts. His body could not squirm, but he felt he was, as the pleasure increased throughout his body, tensing every nerve he had. His cock twitched with sensation. Never had he felt something so incredible…But at the hands of… his mind was cut off when Azog’s tongue slid out. The dwarf gasped and unconsciously urged his head forward wanting more. 

Azog moved to tower above the tiny creature again. A howl escaped and a teeth bearing grin finally appeared on the orcs face. Thorin’s eyes jerked open wider. Azogs cock pressing against his hole. The orc moved slow… Thorin winced and cried as his skin split, trying to fight against the massive intruder. It pushed deeper… Thorin burned and cried out, his head wailing back. The orc stopped and out a deep breath.

Thorin winced and looked back for a moment. When the dwarf’s eye locked onto the Azog’s, the orc screamed and howled thrusting his cock down on the crushed dwarf. Thorin choked, his body too in shock from the pain. His throat twitched and his pupils danced across his eye whites… Azog’s grip on the dwarf’s hip relaxed him somehow… he felt his arse loosening around the monster inside. Slowly his gaze returned and he glanced back at Azog panting.

Azog tilted his head again and thrust in the dwarf with slow steady movements. Thorin’s body accepted the burning pleasure inside him. Moaning and grunting as the pale orc defiled his body with such…sinful pleasure… Thorin’s eye’s closed, the thrust’s continuing. With every stroke to his prostate, the dwarf prince’s mouth dipped open more… His tongue slowly creeping out to lick the air. It was just moments later he released himself on his stomach. Azog stopped and pulled out of Thorin loosened hole. Thorin gasped at the loss and eyed Azog, who had quickly positioned himself over the dwarf’s chest, squatting. Azog’s knees drifted apart and he leaned his weight over till his knees were firmly on the ground. His cock pressed hard against the dwarf’s half opened mouth. 

Thorin didn’t meant too gasp but it allowed the orc to shove his cock in. Feeling the dwarf’s mouth struggling to adjust to its size. Feeling the recoil of muscles that clenched in the dwarf’s throat. Azog thrust himself into the dwarf’s mouth. His cock nearly breaking the prince’s jaw as he plowed deeper till he could feel the tightness of the princes' throat clamping down on him. Thorin choked and gagged, his air way blocked again. He felt he would surely die if the orc did not let him breath soon. The orc held himself steady for a bit longer then eased back, hearing the gasps and choking breaths of the prince below. After a few quick gasps he thrust back in. Repeating the process numerous times. 

Thorin felt the cock inside him tense. It pushed back down, deeper into his throat, far past his gag reflexes and drowned him with the orcs’ vast amount of cum. Azog howled and hissed as he released, holding himself there until he couldn’t feel his cum against his cock any longer. Pulling out of the broken minded prince, the orc sat down beside the dwarf’s body. Thorin wanted to throw up, feeling his stomach churn with the orcs cum. His hair was yanked up, body in tow, as he was moved into the orcs lap. His head tilt back and the orc planted a rough, biting, kiss on his lips. Thorin moaned and his mind passed out…

He he I know those gifs arent set at moria but use your imagination!


	3. How to finish? - Dwalinxfilixthorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Fili want to leave Thorin starved for more when he wakes up

———————————

Dwalin watched Thorin’s mouth ajar. He licked his lips and removed himself, leaving Fili to thrust into the King alone. Fili watched as the older dwarf sat beside his uncles head. His cock making its way into his uncles sleeping mouth. Dwalin grunted. The feeling of his King’s softened, relaxed, muscles welcoming his cock all the way. Dwalin smiled, groaning and chuckling at the thought. Fili chuckled back at him and thrust into his uncle harder, trying not to move his uncles body too much. They both heard their king moaning from his sleep. His dreams flooded by they dirty actions. They smirked down at his body, thrusting more, making his dreams more vivid. 

Fili eyes his uncles cock bouncing from his movement. It twitched and he saw his uncle’s cum escaping. 

”Dwalin…” He whispered to the dwarf that was highly distracted with his kings mouth. Dwalin glanced over at Fili then down to his king’s stomach. The sight made him grind his teeth and give a deep thrust in his kings mouth. It was so pliant to his girth. He thrust a few more times before releasing himself deep in Thorin’s throat.

”Oy! careful!” Fili attempted to warn him but the sight of his uncle’s mouth filled with cum made him release his own. They panted together and removed themselves. Their King’s face filled with innocent pleasure, or so they thought. They sat looking at him. Fili bit his lip playfully and whispered to his uncle.

”Aye'll have you begging for my cock soon…” Dwalin ears perked, the thought of turning Thorin into a cock wanting whore pleased him. 

”aye laddy…that'd be a good idea…” Dwalin grabbed the jar of oil and looked at Fili. 

”Grab me a candle lad.” Fili curiously left the bed and grabbed a candle.

”Knife too…” Fili’s body jerked at the suggestion, worrying Dwalin might do something stupid to his uncle…

”It ain’t for him.” Fili, still suspicious, brought a dagger from his uncle's stash. Dwalin passed him the oil to hold and started carving a shape out of the large fat candle. it grew smaller in size and Fili noticed it started to look like something familiar…

Dwalin finished holding the carved candle infront of Fili. It was odd. One end had two flat bases with a gap between them, looking like the candle holder he just stole from. The other end was tapered, starting out with a small circumference then growing wider. Dwalin held the strange thing in his mouth then used his thumbs to pry his King’s hole open. Dwalin nodded his head toward the oil. Fili glanced between the two before it clicked. His grin grew wildly as he poured the oil into his uncle’s stretched hole. Every last drop filled his uncle. Dwalin had tilt his kings hip up more to prevent any from dripping out. Quickly, with the candle in his mouth, he pushed the tapered end into his king, sliding it until the skin wrapped over the first flat base and rested between the two. 

Dwalin pulled back and grinned, licking his king’s sack in delight. 

”aye, he’ll keep this for awhile.” Fili’s eyes grew wide and a devilish giggle left his body. Dwalin grabbed the lad and brought him off the bed. 

”We have to be outta ‘ere if we want him to come begging.” Fili nodded, still giggling like a child and brought the blankets back over his uncle. The fire burning down its last embers. They left the room and finally found they could sleep. Fili crawled up to his brother, waking him by accident.

”brother…were u go….” Kili’s slurred as mumbled words groaned out. 

”Sorry Kili…go back to sleep, I’ll show you tomorrow” Fili wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling Kili’s head into his chest. Fili grinned wildly still giggling. Kili only groaned back at his non-sleeping brother…


	4. *Old version of Chapter 1*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the old opening of chapter 1. Incase anyone prefers it to the new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like this opening so I just changed it. It was just depressing the part between fili and kili. fili's hatred to dwalin felt like i was starting some deep plot or watever so i removed it.

*Old opening*

Fili finally returned home, free of the old lech at last. Even until the end that old dwarf had not let him cum. The pressure hurting his cock as he marched to his room. He flung the door open and almost ran to the bed where his brother lay, stripping himself along the way. Kili jumped and winced as he turned to his brother. Fili backed off worried he had hurt him. 

"brother..." Kili grunted as he rest himself under his brothers shadow.  
"Is it finally over?..." He whispered, his voice dry and quiet. 

Fili eyed his brother carefully, his lust wanting to pound into the dark haired dwarf below him. 

"Aye...what's wrong Kili? Is something the matter?" Fili leaned in and noticed gems stuck to his brother's hair, and a dried white substance coating his brother's hair. He took a deep breath and growled.

"You reak brother...what have you been up to..." Fili thrust his hips into his brothers arse, making him whimper. 

"Fili...Dwalin..." Kili winced from his hole. Dwalin gave it a good thumping that day. Fili growled and hissed into his brothers ear. His anger was not for his brother, but for that brute who kept sneaking up on them. Fili couldn't help himself, the pressure stung. Quickly he unleashed his starving cock into his brother. Thrust hard and deep not letting his brother catch a breath. Kili choked and dug his nails into his brothers arms. His voice so raspy and dry from the vast dwarf cum earlier in the day. His brother was relentless. He cried and tried to let out his words.

"...ffi....filli...ss...sss....sttopp....."

Fili stopped immediately, eyes shocked as he stared at brother crying under him. He felt so ashamed of himself and carefully removed himself. He bit his lip hard when he noticed his brother hole drip a red drop of blood. Kili sobbed clutching his chest tightly. Fili laid beside him and carefully wrapped his arm around his brothers head. 

"...aye'm so sorry Kili..." Fili winced as he realized how close he was to Dwalin now. Damn him.. Kili looked up at him still twitching from the pain and gave a forced smile. 

"ii..its...ok...brother...aye..had...lots...of..fun...promise..." Kili reached up to stroke his brothers face.

"I just need...a break..." Fili took his brothers weak hand and kissed it gently. 

"aye..."

Fili pulled the sheets over his brother and laid beside him, watching him fall back to sleep. Fili laid on his back trying to fall asleep, ignoring his aching cock...

hours passed.

A grunt escaped Fili’s mouth as he lay wide awake beside his brother. He was finally free from Oin, and had his brother at is side again. Though his brother had already been worn out from that filthy brute of a dwarf, Fili was unable to satisfy his lust. His hands feebly tried to bring him off as he eyed the ceiling and grunted with frustration. 

He looked at his brother and imagined filling his jeweled hair with his own sticky white cum, but it wasn’t good enough. Fili finally gave up and slid off the bed silently, tossing a wool cloak around his body. Fili’s slipped out of their room and into the dark corridors. He paced through them trying to shake off his lust, sometimes repeating the same hall. The halls looked the same everywhere he went with minor differences. He felt a little lost when he finally stopped to look around. There was a painting on the far wall. Glancing closer he noticed it was of the great dwarf lord Thror. Moments passed before Fili finally got an idea that would settle his craving. Biting his lustful lips he trotted off to the kitchen, never noticing a dark shadow following at a distance. 

Fili filled a jar of oil, obviously for his dirty deed, and tipped off on his toes trying to be sneaky, but too excited to really be quiet. He approached his uncle’s door and listened for a movement. When he heard nothing he gently pushed the doors as slow as possible. They still made an annoying creak but he was able to poke his eye through the crack. The room was dark but the fire still lit, burning the last log. A lump on the bed under thick blankets made him bite his lips hungrily. He watched a little longer waiting for any sign of lively movements. A hallowed breath reached his ears. It was the sound of a dwarf who had been drinking, his body completely relaxed that lung’s sounds escaped unfiltered.

Fili pushed the wretched, noisy door open enough for him to slide in without opening it further. His step at a sprint before he realized jumping on the bed would be very bad. He bent down beside his uncles bed and watched the mildly snoring dwarf. With a most playful of grins he stroked his uncle lips with his finger. Bringing it back to his own lips for a taste. He giggled like a child, the opportunity too much for him to remain composed. He placed the bottle quietly on the floor and stood above his uncle, reaching for the blankets. His eyes cautiously watching his uncles face for any disturbances. 

Slowly the sheets slipped and slid across his uncles firm body. He licked and bit his lips again when he noticed his uncle was fully exposed beneath the sheets. Making the rest a lot easier on him. His uncle, laid on his side, arms crossed gently beside his head, resting on the pillow. Fili’s fingers couldn't resist sliding and curving around his uncles toned shoulders, down to his forearms. Gently lifting his uncles with with a feather touch. His uncle would have crushed him for having to muster the grace of an elf to keep him from stirring. His palm rested against his uncle’s shoulder, gently guiding him to rest on his back. Fili placed his uncle’s arm slowly on the other side of the bed. The patience he required to pull this feet was teasing his groin to no end. But, the reward of his mission was far too great to risk. 

His uncle had been punishing him relentlessly since his failed yet not-so-failed assault on his uncles arse. He knew deep down his uncle really didn’t care for lessons, just for his nephew to squirm infront of him. Bastard…. Fili would have his goal. He would have his uncle come begging for his nephews cocks to pound into him once again. Two…that’s right, Kili was fast asleep. He sighed but snickered at his brother missing out on such an opportune chance. If he left to wake his brother now, he might not return with a sleeping body before him. 

Fili moved to his uncle’s legs next, same as his arms were. His fingers walking their way to the space between his uncles knees, pushing one up carefully. Fili had to move his own body out of the way to make room. 

Now he has him, his uncle fully exposed with every tempting feature in his sight. Cept one that was hidden between his uncles cheeks… Fili couldn’t help but lean down and lick his uncles soft cock. The taste filled his brain with ecstasy, his groin throbbing at him now. A lighter breath escaped his uncle’s lips. Fili whipped his head as he feared his failed his mission. His uncles face gave a way to the tiniest movement, so subtle it would have never been seen by a less trained eye. His brow’s tilted ever so slight and eyes stretched up lightly. His uncle could feel the sensation in his dreaming state. 

Fili’s curiosity grew. He pondered if he would be able to delve into his uncles dreams, filling them with lustful hunger. He grinned again and held his uncle’s cock away from his face, licking from the base up to the tip. It tensed and twitched under his wet tongue. A few more licks and his uncle cock stood firm on its own accord. Fili trailed his tongue up his uncle’s firm stomach and teased his uncle’s nipples. More light breaths left his uncle. He could feel the lungs release the air below him. The nipples slightly escaping his tongue for a moment before returning. Fili continued his way up to his uncles neck and sucked gentle at first. When his uncle still had not stirred he gave him a deep red mark that would last for days. It would almost turn to a purplish tone at the pressure Fili dealt to his uncle’s skin. 

Fili pushed himself up to glance down. Scanning over his uncles face, his new mark, and back to his face. Fili’s hips gentle rubbed his cock against his uncles’. Grunting as his cock tensed against the larger cock below him. His uncle wasn’t that much larger… Nothing compared to that brute that pounded his ass the week before…. Fili grunted remembering the brute and shook his head back to his sleeping uncle.

Slowly he lifted himself off the bed and grabbed the jar. He moved back to the bed and dipped his whole hand in the jar. He shoved the jar between the two pillows, praying it wouldn’t spill, and rubbed his hands together. He brought his warmed, slick, hands on his uncle’s sides and pushed his thumbs across the muscles. Moving back and forth, reaching higher with every stroke. Fingers pinching skin together when they reached his uncles nipples. His hands slid across his uncles neck, rubbing every muscle to an even more relaxed state. 

He finished massaging his uncles upper body at his arms. Fili turned and grabbed his uncles thighs, putting more pressure on them. They were more tense than the rest of his body. It took constant strokes to finally relax them. Even if his uncle were to wake now, his body wouldn’t be able to respond. 

Fili lent back over his uncle, his tongue reaching out into the opened mouth. It was a nice feeling, not having the stubborn dwarf fight back, limiting his searching tongue. He gave his uncle a gentle kiss, dipping his fingers for more oil. His uncle’s body was completely slicked with oil, Fili might slip off if he wasn’t careful. He moved back and lifted one of his uncles knees carefully. The hidden delight finally showing itself. 

Fili’s fingers slipped around his uncle’s entrance and prodded him teasingly. His actions rewarded with more breaths. His finger slipped inside, a quick push of air from his uncle’s chest encouraged him further. Carefully, he slid his finger out slowly. The action seemed more effective than a quick thrust. His uncles breaths got longer and deeper. Sliding another finger in earned him a almost completed gasp. It had been a little too quick as his uncles body begun to stir. Fili lightly placed his palm on his uncles thigh, massaging it deeply. The motion sending his uncle’s body back into a relaxed state. 

He kept stroking his uncles thigh as he slipped another finger inside, spreading them apart. Every time his uncle’s body tensed, his strokes became longer and stronger till the muscles returned to his favor. He would have taken his uncle after 3 fingers but felt the friction might wake him. A 4th was slipped in, each finger moving in and out, each with a different rhythm. His uncles cock twitched at him. He smirked back down to it, almost whispering he would give it attention soon. 

Finally his uncle was wide enough. He pulled his fingers out slowly and pulled his uncles other knee up like the first. Positioning his hungry cock at his uncle hole. He leaned his weight over his uncle, sliding himself in. But it was so slicked with oil that Fili lost his balance and fell forward, catching himself at the last moment by his elbows in the most awkward position around his uncles knees. His knees inches away from crashing onto his chest. Fili grunted and struggled at his position. Trying to muster ever muscle in his body to pull him back up carefully. 

As his face inched away from his uncle’s chest, a hand grasped his mouth tightly and another pulled his ribcage back off of his uncle. When his uncle’s legs were rested safely, and his cock out of his uncle’s hole, the man behind him growled fiercely into his ear. The voice’s attempt at a whisper defeated by the stern bellow.

”Aye thought I told ye rat last time… If ye don’t invite me, Aye’ll invite meself…”


End file.
